Isoviha
by Tessa Marlene
Summary: After Sweden's defeat in The Great Northern War Russia takes a grieving Finland to his house. The Baltics know that in Russia's house, you do as Russia says. But Finland doesn't care and soon his impudence and raving about 'Su-san' gets him into trouble.
1. One

Isoviha (Finnish) - The Greater Wrath, a dark period of Russian occupation of Finland (1714–1721)

The first time they saw the boy he was like an ice statue. Ivan opened the door and Toris rushed over to greet him (or deter him before he reached his brothers in case he was angry or drunk.) He saw him usher Finland inside. He knew the boy, had met him a few times during the meetings of the nations. It was a shock to see him here, with a face like a statue and his head held high. His body was equally rigid as he crossed the threshold in front of Russia. Ivan followed him, his eyes burning onto the Finish boy's back. When they were both inside Russia stopped, and took a moment to hand his heavy coat and gloves to Lithuania before putting his hand back on the boy's shoulder and pushing him further in. Neither of them spoke but their grim expressions and Finland's lack of any reaction made for a very tense atmosphere.

The boy didn't speak at all for the first few hours and for that Lithuania was relatively grateful. He had heard what had happened; he knew the news on the war front from Feliks. This was Sweden's companion. Sweden who had been beaten to near death by his opponents before losing nearly everything. Sweden had fought tough and long, but had had no chance against the combined forces of Denmark and Russia. And so he had lost, both his 'wife' and his status as an empire.

After Russia had let the boy go he had ordered Lithuania to show him to his room. Lithuania had done as told, taking the boy upstairs to one of the many empty rooms in the house and showing him everything he needed. Then he had told him to come downstairs to the dining room for lunch as soon as he was finished unpacking. The Fin had looked at him then, and for the first time Toris had noticed the tear tracks staining his dirty cheeks, red eyes looking at him with contempt. He had left, feeling a tremble in his stomach.

Lunch was another tense affair. Russia wasn't talking, apparently upset over something, and when Russia was silent nobody talked. Latvia was shivering as usual, Estonia kept his head down with his glasses covering his expression. Lithuania naturally took care of everyone, serving food, asking if they needed anything else. Everything was according to the routine - the way it always was at Russia's house despite the new addition - until the boy started humming to himself.

At first it was quiet. But the boy soon brought it up a notch and added whistling and purring to it too, all the while breaking his bread into crumbs and dropping them into his stew. The Baltic brothers looked up, feeling a chill go through them. All they knew was that this wasn't a Russian tune, and it was a folk song. They knew it was against the rules. You didn't hum non-Russian folk songs at Russia's table especially if the Russian was not in such a good mood.

Russia stopped eating. He looked up at Finland who was now whining the song in nonsense lyrics intended to annoy. He stared at him for a moment then said, "What is that?"

Finland stopped and looked at him, his eyebrows shooting up as if nothing was wrong. "Gardeby Laten," he said, "Swedish fiddles. Are you sick of it yet?"

Everyone froze. Latvia began shivering so hard his spoon fell out of his hand. Lithuania looked from Russia to Finland, and then back to Russia feeling like he had to do something right about then. Russia was calm, simply staring at the boy when Finland suddenly started again, singing louder while staring Ivan right in the face.

The Russian threw his handkerchief on the table and said, "You are not allowed to sing Swedish folk tunes at this table. Please take note of that." He was speaking calmly, although Lithuania could tell the storm behind the clouds.

"How about Finnish folk songs?" Finland asked, "After all, you seem very eager to make me follow my own traditions instead of Su-san's."

"You are not allowed to speak his name at my table," the Russian rumbled.

"I speak his name whenever I like. Su-san lost to you in the war, but not because he was weak, but because you, Ditmer and this bastard's 'friend' (motioned at Lithuania like he was a disgusting thing,) ganged up on him to prove you were stronger, bigger, better. You are cowards, all of you. And he was ten times a more honorable warrior than any of you."

Lithuania felt sick. If Russia wasn't there he would have knelt in front of the boy and told him the truth. That neither he nor Poland had had a choice, strangled by Russia and the Dane. He would have not been at Russia's house now, and Poland wouldn't have gone to battle Sweden, if the commonwealth wasn't so fragile. They were all so very scared of Russia and felt the happy home they had created for themselves was at the brink of collapsing. All they ever wanted was to be left alone so they could take care of their fields and store food for the winter. But you never lived in peace if you were next to the giant hungry nation, if nothing else the boy himself should know that.

Ever since the invasions (some of them by 'Su-san' himself) he had spent more and more time at the Russian's house. He could see his own downfall coming soon, the day when he would have to spend all his time with Russia without being allowed to go back to Poland. He could see his future in this boy sitting there with angry, red-rimmed eyes and it frightened him. Wouldn't he have acted just the same were he in Finland's place? Wouldn't he have lashed out if it were Poland who was beaten to a bloody pulp in front of _his_ eyes?

Just then a slow smile graced Russia's lips as he looked at the Fin. He began rapping his fingers against the table and to Lithuania it was the most unnerving sound of all. He closed his eyes and prayed for this episode to pass quickly without any violent incidents. His hopes were dashed when Russia spoke up next.

"You called me a coward, yes?" he asked sweetly.

"I did," Tino said, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. "I hate you for what you did to Su-san. I miss him, want to go back to him, but you wouldn't let me, would you? And you have the gulls to forbid me to sing one of our favorite tunes. We--we used to sing it when we walked in the forest looking for rose hips for Nyponsoppa. And then he would hug me and he would--," his voice broke there, and he put his hand over his mouth to stifle a sob but it came out anyway, loud and pained.

Russia stared at him with dark eyes. "So you want to go back? It's not good enough with me?"

Finland glared at him with tears spilling onto his cheeks. "Of course it isn't. You dare compare yourself to Su-san? Look at you. Look at your house. So cold and empty. Look at the people living in it." Here he pointed at the Baltics who looked like they wanted to disappear right there, "They are your prisoners just like I am. You chain people to you thinking they would love you. But that isn't true. They hate you. I bet if you ask any of them if they wanted to stay here or leave they would leave ou."

Latvia had nearly crawled under the table. Estonia wouldn't raise his head and Lithuania was doing his best to catch Finland's eyes to beg him to be quiet. Russia was very still, elbows on the table and hands folded in front of his face he looked at the boy with a shadow hanging over his eyes. He had a dangerous look on his face but the Fin didn't seem to notice it. He continued.

"Su-san…," he paused to compose himself, "Su-san kept me in his house, true. But it wasn't because he forced me. He _loved_ me, you understand? We were in love. And you destroyed him and brought me here, thinking you can undo what took so much nurturing to create."

Russia slapped his knife on the table so hard it shuddered. All the other nations became silent, three of them looking at him with wide frightened eyes.

"You want to go back to him?" Russia hissed, "You think he is better than me? He, who was so weak? You think I would let you insult me like that?"

Finland suddenly assumed an air of indifference and said, "Håll käften, you bastard."

Russia's face went white. The others hadn't understood so they looked at him confused. Russia half rose from the table and said in a low voice, "What did you just say?"

"Oh sorry, I meant turpa kiinni. I forgot you insist on me speaking my own--"

He never got to finish. With a sudden move that sent a few plates and cutlery crashing to the floor Russia rushed to him and picked him up by his lapel, growling in his face, "I will show you how to respect someone whose table you sit at. You will never speak about 'Su-san' in my presence again. I'm tired of caring for people who don't know how to appreciate my protection."

He dragged the boy out of the dining room. Latvia began to cry and Estonia was immediately at his side, holding him and trying to calm him down. The bespectacled nation looked up at his older brother, begging with his eyes for him to do something. But Lithuania was frozen too, looking at the retreating form of Russia and the helpless young man in his arms in fear. He knew there was nothing he could do. He himself had been there several times while his brothers begged and pleaded for his forgiveness. It had never worked, and if it didn't work for him, who was clearly Russia's favorite, what made any of them think it would work for this new target of the Russian's wrath.

---

For historical notes and explanations please refer to the end of chapter 2.


	2. Two

He took a deep breath and shifted on his elbows, trying to find a more comfortable position. The cold air in the room made his skin break into goose pimples and it didn't help that he was naked. He turned his head to the side, straining his ears to pick up any sounds that might come from behind the door. There was nothing. After the immediate commotion following his incarceration – with the younger Baltic crying loudly and the older trying to reason with their keeper – all had become silent. He put his head down on his arms, trying not to put too much pressure on his restrains. The leather cuffs that Russia had used to tie his hands to the headboard were sturdy and dry, making his skin chafe and hurt were it touched. The blindfold and gag were the same. The taste of old leather on his tongue made him want to puke.

This was a room for punishment. He was able to tell the moment Russia had thrown him in there. It was bare and cold, its only furnishing a metal bed with a thin old mattress, a bedside table with a dirty lamp on top, and a moth-eaten rug on the ground. That was as far as he could see before the Russian had blindfolded him, stripped him off his clothes and put him on the bed. He had tried to fight him, but soon had found out how pointless it was. The difference in their strength was astronomical. When he had resisted being dragged to the bed Ivan had simply picked him up like a sack of goods and thrown him on it. He had then arranged him on his front and placed leather straps around his wrists effectively fettering him to the headboard. The last bit that was added to him was the gag forced into his mouth which finally silenced his protests.

Russia had left him after that, going out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He heard the key turn twice in the lock and desperately tried to move about to free himself. He hated closed off spaces, hated even more to be in the dark. Not being able to see was a suffocating feeling. Ever since he had left Denmark's house with Sweden he had gotten used to sleeping with the bigger man next to him, having his warm body close and his protective arm around him every night. Being alone in this cold room, naked and blind, was a frightening feeling. He wasn't sure how he was going to hold out.

_Su-san…!_The thought came to him unbidden, like a wolf cub caught in a trap crying to his alpha for help. He knew it was a weakness but couldn't do anything about it. He wanted his Su-san, wanted him near him to drive the cold and the pain away. His eyes under the blindfold began to water and he cursed himself because of it. It was true - he realized with sudden bitterness – he wasn't that brave. He couldn't hold out with all the pressure that was placed on him. Russia was wearing him down and without Sweden to comfort and protect him he felt truly lost.

He heard footfalls outside and soon the door creaked open. He could tell from the weight behind the footsteps that it was Russia. The man closed the door and walked forward, getting near the bed before he stopped. Finland felt his nerves on edge. He waited anxiously for what would come next even though the Russian didn't seem in a hurry.

Then a touch came. He flinched as the large hand ran over his back. He would have moved away had he not been restrained. The cold voice that came next had the same effect on his senses as the warm touch. "Have you learned your lesson?" asked the Russian before swiftly removing his gag.

He gritted his teeth and didn't answer. The hand reached his shoulders and then his neck. The thick digits wrapped themselves around his throat and his muscles tensed in anticipation of them closing. But Russia didn't follow that presumed scenario. Instead he moved on to the back of his head and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I ask again, are you ready to forget about him?"

"NO!" It was a knee-jerk answer. The word left his mouth without him even thinking about it. The large man sighed. His fingers became rough before leaving him and taking his hot, alcohol-tinted breath away. He turned his head slightly, trying to determine where the man was and what he was doing as he heard more footsteps around. It was hard with the blindfold on.

"I could leave you here forever," the words came, "I could let you die of hunger and thirst if you don't tell me you hate him."

"NO!!" he insisted. He wasn't fazed by the threats. He was willing to die before he would submit to this man.

There was a pause, then a strange sound, like something scraping against fabric while being pulled. A belt! He could tell. The implication of what it meant made his breath catch. He reminded himself that it didn't matter. He had thrown himself into this fully expecting pain; he had a high threshold for it. Heck, he and Sweden had played rough from time to time and both had been turned on by it. Besides, he'd been through many wars, famine and other tragedies. Pain and torture was nothing new to him.

The first blow stung surprisingly bad. He gasped, nearly cried but was able to hold it in. His hands tightened on the leather restraints as he prepared himself for the next one. When it didn't come he slowly turned his head and relaxed a little.

"Say you hate him," came Russia's growl.

So *that* was the game. He turned his head back to the mattress and snarled under his breath, "No." It wasn't too hard for him to do. Russia hadn't struck him that hard. He could endure it, and continue this game to prove his feelings wouldn't change no matter what the other did to him.

As expected the next lash came - this time on his naked thighs - and he ground his teeth and bore it. Then the demand for him to denounce his lover, and his answer which was the same. Then another strike.

It went on like that for a long time and, by the end, both of them were out of breath. Finland felt all his muscles drawn, like steal cords holding huge weights. He breathed through his nose and waited for the next lash/order/answer. When it didn't come he stilled. Was the Russian finally tired of the game? Had he realized it was pointless? Were they moving on to another form of torture?

He did gasp when the bed dipped under Russia's weight as he got onto it and leaned over him like a lion on a prey. He could feel him around him and the hot breath was back behind his neck. However this time something was different. There was a sensation coming from the other man, a hint of lust that made his voice husky when he spoke. "So you won't yield under punishment, da? That is fine. There are other ways to break a man."

Despite his iron resolve there was something in that statement that made the Fin shudder. He began telling himself that it made no difference. No matter what, he won't give in. This was for Su-san, who had fought so bravely and fallen on the battlefield. If Su-san could take such wounds and still keep going why should a bit of pain like this bother _him_. He squeezed his eyes tightly and repeated the mantra a few times in his mind as the hands came down again.

The coolness of the touch shocked him. He had expected to be hurt but instead the hands began to sooth him. There was some lotion on Russia's palms and he began rubbing it on Finland's heated, welted back. He felt the moan rise up in his throat and clamped his jaw shut angrily. If pain had not managed to break him there was no way he would give into this kind of twisted treatment. Russia's hands reached up and released his wrists from the cuffs. Immediately he tried to bring them down but the Russian was faster. Lying on the bed, spooned behind him while turning him to the side, he held the raw wrists in his hand and worked the lotion into them. He then placed the boy's hands on the mattress and moved on to his chest, placing more lotion into his hands and rubbing it into his pecks. When Ivan found his nipples and began playing with them Tino was undone. He threw his head back and let out a deep exhale, knowing this was not what he should do yet hating himself for the unintended reaction. He heard the deep rumble of a chuckle behind him and knew that Russia had sensed the change too.

_Don't let him win. Don't let him win. He can't do this to you. He can't make you feel like that. Only Su-san…only he can do that. Only Su-san is allowed. Only Su-san…_

When his erection was grabbed the moan at last escaped his lips. There wasn't even a point in holding back anymore when his entire body screamed for the sensations. He breathed hard and fast, trying to picture Sweden in his head, and imagine that it was _his_ body, _his _breath, _his _hand on his skin. He was so intoxicated by it that he felt like he could almost see him. The way Berwald would hold him from behind just like this, and touch him gently exactly the way he as doing now. Then the Swede would say something that made even less sense than his normal convoluted speech and Finland wouldn't even care. Their passion would intensify so much that he would beg the other to quit the teasing and just get to the main part…

He nearly said it. Or perhaps he did but couldn't hear it over the thumping of his heart in his ears because Russia immediately acted. His hand, that wasn't on Tino's sex, reached down and undid his own pants, pulling the garment down and freeing his impressive erection that was painfully straining. Tino gasped as it touched his buttocks and flashbacks with Su-san in their bed started bombarding him. When the Russian pressed into him and began sinking his length into his tight opening the long sigh that left his lips was all for the memories, all for the absent man whom he could never in this lifetime forget. They both fell into a rhythm that was as new and uncharted for Russia as it was familiar and nostalgic for the smaller man.

They both came at the same time, Russia spilling deep within him while Tino's essence fountained over Russia's hand. He cried out like he was used to, lost in the feeling and pleasure of having his Su-san become one with him. It took him a while to come down from the high and notice the eerie silence that had descended on the room. Ivan, who had been panting and shaking behind him a moment before had gone dead still, as if hit on the head by a massive object.

Then he realized…Su-san, he had screamed Su-san's name at the peak of his pleasure.

At once there was a flurry of motion and before he knew what was happening he was tossed and flipped on the bed by the giant man. The blindfold was ripped from his head and he blinked sore, bleary eyes at the face above him. The sight that greeted him both shocked and frightened him.

Saying Russia was angry was the mother of all understatements, but there was also something else in the moist, shadowed eyes. Something like betrayal, and hurt. As if the man hadn't expected this. But how could that be? What had he expected from someone deeply in love with another man?

Perhaps his initial perception of what Ivan was really like had been wrong, Finland thought. He had always considered the large nation a bully, one who got his jollies from hurting others and crushing them underfoot, getting off on their cries of pain. Why else would he keep the poor Baltics in his house like inmates, punishing them for every small transgression?

But now…, what he saw told a different story. The story of a man who really _was _alone, who really _did_ think taking someone away from their beloveds and keeping them to himself would somehow make them love him. It was so wrong and so heartbreaking at the same time that for a moment Tino didn't know how to react. The insult that was perched on his lips died at the sight of Russia's tears finally breaking free and making two tiny tracks on his cheeks despite the complete lack of emotion on the man's frozen face.

"You still thought of _him_." Ivan said in a dead voice, "After all I did, after the pleasure we shared together, you gave our moment to him. In your mind, isn't that true? You were thinking of _him_."

For the first time since his arrival Finland was lost for words. Not because of fear - he had been beyond it from the moment he had seen Su-san's broken body on the ground. No, this was a different kind of feeling. A sense of helplessness in the face of a misery so deep and so great he couldn't even comprehend it. He made no reaction, said nothing even as he saw Russia's fist pulled back, ready to strike him with a blow that surely would break his jaw. He just closed his eyes and waited, guilt, sympathy and pain all warring inside of him.

A rap sounded on the door right at that moment which interrupted them and made the Russian stop. There was a moment's pause where Finland kept his eyes shut (and wasn't that ironic after spending all that time in a blindfold?) and Russia sat perched on his waist. Then a faint voice reached them from beyond the door, "Ivan-san, there's a message for you, from Denmark-san. It just came a minute ago."

"Toris," Russia breathed, before getting off of Finland and going to the door. Tino opened his eyes and saw Lithuania standing there with a paper in his hand. The brunette only sent him a quick look before turning back to his superior with nervous eyes. Russia skimmed the message quickly, looked back at Finland on the bed before turning to Lithuania and telling him something Tino couldn't hear. Russia was upset; that much he could tell from his tone. The man turned and left the room after that, with Lithuania standing there staring at his back.

After a few seconds Liet immediately jumped into action and came to Tino's side. He put a hand at his back and helped him sit up. Finland was still a little disoriented but managed to help himself up, grab his clothes from Lithuania and listen to the directions to the bathroom. Lithuania even had brought him a towel so that the poor Fin wouldn't have to trudge through the cold house naked. The blonde accepted it from him gratefully and prepared to leave when he realized something he desperately needed to know.

"What was that message that came from Denmark? Was it about me?"

Lithuania shook his head. "Sorry, I don't screen Russia-san's messages. I don't know."

Tino nodded in understanding and turned to walk away when he heard the brunette call him at his back. He turned and looked at him and saw the other man look away. He said, "Uh--I did manage to get a glimpse of what was on the paper while Russia-san was reading it. All I can tell you is that it looks like Sweden-san made a deal with Denmark to tell Russia-san to leave you alone. So you would not have to ever be one with him." His eyes turned back to the Fin, an unreadable expression in them.

Tino stared. There were so many things going through his head he didn't know where to start. Su-san…Su-san had somehow protected him from so many miles away. He had said something to the enemy that had caused the Russian not to exact from him the revenge he was intending to. And Denmark was somehow involved. And now Lithuania – Lithuania whom he had insulted so bluntly during his row at lunch – was looking at him like a lost puppy staring at the one who had just found a home.

"You…you do all this not just because you fear him, do you?" he said in a timid voice. It was strange to feel humbled in the enemy's home.

Lithuania smiled and simply shook his head. Finland blushed. He quickly turned around and said, "I'm sorry I called you a bastard. I was just angry."

"I know," Liet replied, "You better go and get yourself to the bathroom soon before you catch a cold."

When Finland walked the paths that would lead him to the baths on the other side of the house he was surprised that Su-san was not the only person on his mind. In fact he was the last person he was thinking about. He was still immensely grateful to his 'husband' for rescuing him so miraculously, but he no longer felt like a tormented prisoner in a cage. In fact, he began thinking that perhaps he could do something for these people – like Su-san had done for him – and then maybe this house would not be as cold and empty as it had felt in the beginning. For the first time since coming here a smile came to his lips as he opened the door to the warm room and sighed in content when steam touched his face.

-end-

---

Here are some historical notes and cultural tidbits related to this story:

- This story happens during the last years of the Poland-Lithuanian commonwealth, when the commonwealth is severely weakened and on the verge of collapsing. That is why Poland is fighting alongside Russia against Sweden and Lithuania is forced to spend time at his house.

- Isoviha 'Greater Wrath': (ht t p : / / e n . wikipedia . org /wiki/Greater_Wrath) a period after The Great Northern War in which Russia invaded and occupied Finland, after defeating the Swedish Empire. It led to thousands of Finns getting killed or imprisoned.

-The Great Northern War (1700-21) : ht t p : / / e n . wikipedia . org /wiki/Great_Northern_War

-"Gardeby Laten" is a ganglat – a type of Swedish fiddle tune - so often played that people sing along with it in words which mean "aren't you sick of this tune yet?".

- Håll käften (Swedish), Turpa kiinni (Finnish): Both mean "Shut up." (Thanks to the lovely Swedish and Finnish commenters on the kink meme who corrected me.)

- Nyponsoppa: Swedish rose hip soup.

(h t t p : / / w w w . s w e d e n .se /eng/Home/Lifestyle/Food-drink/Swedish-culinary-classics/Nyponsoppa-/) Once again thanks to anonymous Swedish reviewers who told me about this.

-Denmark in Hetalia doesn't have a human name so I call him 'Ditmer' in a few of my stories.

-There is a companion piece to this that I'm going to write and post in the near future. It describes what happens on Sweden's side of things that led to that message from Denmark in the end. Basically at the same time as this story is happening, Sweden is at Denmark's house. He makes him send a message to Russia and ask him not to annex Finland or do any harm to him in exchange for Sweden doing some 'favors' for Denmark.

-Reviews make me happy.


End file.
